User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 24
Ta Matoran Peril Okay. Timeline How do you make the Timeline things like you did on here? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Agori Page Response Er... what do you mean "move it"? Are the pieces going to get dissected and moved as assorted other articles, or do you mean that the Farshtey story and my written portion will be two articles? Because if it's that second one, then the article hosting mine will still be massive; the Farshtey story bit was only a few paragraphs, while mine had to be submitted in two parts because its immense length made it so that I wasn't entirely done by the first posting. TEG Could you (Or one if the other Slicers) make a sort of image for TEG, like an image that represents the story and has writing on it like you did here? I undrestand you don't own all of the MOCs in the game, but you own some, and you're good at that sort of thing. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I read the summary, and it works. I have a very hard time summarizing anything, but that compressed version looks pretty good. I know that its does have some things very unrelated to Agori; that's probably because most of that storyline hadn't been written yet when I started. I guess I got sidetracked. I can make an Element Lords article and a Core War article to fit the non-Agori things when I remake the bunch for the Outhra Agori page. OK, I'll wait until your program is fixed. (Of all the Slicers, you are the one who is most familiar with TEG). [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Would you... Like to enter my contest Shadows of Time? There's only two more spot left. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Is a Custom Hero Factory Wiki gonna be made too? TheLostGreatBeing @TheLostGreatBeing - It has been made. Anyway, congratulations on being promoted to bureaucrat! hey new b'crat so that means you'll be promoting the winners of the vote for adminship Hey You've bacome a B'crat?! When did that happen? Anyways, congrats! Jareroden97 04:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Wow, thank you so much! And I definitely did enjoy the cookies! XD Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go find some spam/stub pages to destroy. XP Jareroden97 17:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) When there is a page made for something that also exists in the Farshtey Reality, or at least by me, you add Prime Reality things to it to make it a separate page. To me, that just seems like work that isn't really needed; wouldn't a page just be a candidate for deletion if it has too many Farshtey Reality bits? Or is that just one of the duties of an admin, to make sure that people know where the character originally came from? As for the response on the Axonn page about the Hand not being affiliated with Artakha, I suppose I had just filled in a few blanks that might not have been there if I had just read Artakha's page first. I'll fix it, I'd just thought that Artakha had pulled them all together because of the fact that their main base was on his island, and he doesn't seem like the sort of guy who'd let people live there that he didn't specifically invite. taken from your blog Oh also Slicer: What did factor in your turn down of IDS? I remember he was originally a candidate. I just want to break up the squabble between me and Vagra Nui as all. The decider 18:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Better Writing You are a really good writer and you have contributed to my other stories but I just want you to know after writing a memoir for school that took me a little less than a month to write I have noticeably increased my writing skills. I just wrote the prologue for Temporal Collapse and it has a little more than a thousand words so be expecting better work from me. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] sure sounds great [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] I like your idea well you can see what the title says also thanks for the help with the galactic rebulic thing [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] also could you help me whit the story template I wanted it to be lime green but I just screwed it up [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Help!!! Can you make a user page when you are not able to be a member of wikia? Yay! Thanks!!! And YAY!!!! Cookies!!! --Chicken Bond 20:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Galactic Republic Could you give me some info on the Galactic Republic [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Thanks For the Infobox on Azon's page. --Recgameboy | The eyes of the ranger upon you. 23:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 7 Hey there, this is Chicken Bond here (I couldn't sign into my account, so i'm being very sneaky and sending this message at school XD) with a little notification on the chapters you wished to write of Dark Realities. I'm giving you full permission to write chapter 7 and possibly chapter 8 (depending on Varkanax's time slot with TEG) how you want and any way you want, as long as it's interesting and advances the story (which shouldn't be too hard for you considering your writing expertise). You are free to continue off from any cliffhangers from previous chapters, though you you can introduce new scenes in the series. Essentially, you are one of our "Writers of Honour." However, I'd like you to leave out the introduction of any other bounty hunter characters into the series, including what's occuring with Janeus, as I have plans for all those other bounty hunters that I'd like uninterrupted. However, you are still free to use Nightwatcher. Good luck, and enjoy writing -- User:Chicken Bond Shouldn't you update Custom Bionicles:About, detailing your promotion to B'crat and J97's and CB's adminship? And did you read the latest chapter of TEG? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 21:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) And I updated the Xaterex Timeline with a color-coding system. (A little different from the one on the GMS timeline though). [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 22:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hey Slice, when are you gonna' update the Main Page with the Featured User and Voting Center results? Alrighty then, I'll get to work on a few sections immedeatly. Jareroden97 23:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) SO So have you been reading Temporal Collapse if so do you like/have any advice about it [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Many things well apearntly I forgot the key word "a" becuase i meant a skraaki which was a spoile . becuase of Skraaki's success Krakanus started engineering more. Yes I would be fine if you wrote a chapter, (I havn't started Three yet so sounds good). also I really like your idea [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Chapter 7 Are you still up for chapter 7? --Chicken Bond 07:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I understand, that little notion can be annoying sometimes when plans are ruined. Thanks for your consideration for DR though. --Chicken Bond 13:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) TDR When are you gonna update it? Toa Fairon ' Okay good to hear. 'Toa Fairon ' Colors Sure, sorry about that! '~Torongo~ 23:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) What's the WikiMetru chat about? (I've never participated in one). Is it mandatory to participate, 'cuz I'll be offline all day tomarrow...[[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Spiffy Have you seen my spiffy new user page, including a spiffy replacment of a self Moc? Oh, and my spiffy new signature? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 01:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) The Jareroden Saga So, which chapter(s) in season 4 do you want to write? Jareroden97 00:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) For some reason, I can't view some of my images. In place of where they should be, it's just white, or white with an X in the corner. Do you know what happened? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 20:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I've been dealing with that same problem too today... Jareroden97 20:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ackar Why did you undo my edit to the Ackar page? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. delete Could you undelete all my pages you deleted. I'd forgotten to sign in, and I don't want to redo all of them. ******Baterra1202 The Deception Chronicles I am going to start it. From then, I give you full license to write whatever you want for it. A few notes: keep the chapters short. If you must, split your really long chapters into two chapters. Remember to name your chapters. Ask me if you don't know what you should be writing. That's about it. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 01:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) TCoD2 Hey, could you enter ''The Championship of Death 2''? Jareroden97 01:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Have you read the conclusion to The Eternal Game? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 19:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) TDR and TDEC I read your new chapter. Intense. Kunaku is an idiot (So how he invented Shadowdermis, I don't know). Also, if you read my comment above, you know I have started TDEC. Would you like to write the next chapter? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 21:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I guess I'm on my own. So, you're gonna try and finish TDR before school starts? That'd be good. I want to finish The Dimension Chronicles Trilogy as fast as I can, too. Good luck finishing! I can't wait for all the current stories out to be finished, so we can push on with other stories like Underworld, and WWTOOD. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 22:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Categories Could you remove Category:Varkanax39 from this page? I've tried to decategorize it, to switch it to Category:User:Varkanax39, but nothing works. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 16:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Wrilii: Hey, where's my question?! I was giving Nightwatcher a mission! tell me please!!!!!!!!!! please!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!! (begs like an infant until he gets what he wants that is the power of Biogecko) [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Out Gms guest stars as soon as you start taking guest stars, and i fix my kits, can i guest star? -DCC ya sure thats fine with me. and I'll read those comics right now [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Out funny title says it all [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Out That comic was funny. Didn't know you were a psychiatrist, Nightwatcher... [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) 11,000 Hey, congrats on your 11,000'th edit! Jareroden97 05:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) 11+OTS First, congrats on 11,00 edits! Great job! Second, I think we should discuss an "Official Theme Song (OTS) Of The Gigas Magna Storyline". If you were to have your choice, what would it be? I'm gonna get some ideas, then make a poll somewhere. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 05:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Names how about Rogax, Xenohk, Crelmios, Lumius, Zaahkios, for five of them if you need more just tell me [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Out 'BTW Xenohk would be the leader OTS Okay. I've got some ideas for themes of my own characters and stuff. I think we should work to make there be a theme for every character ever. [[User:Teammcb|'Team]][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) TSC Did you read the beginning of TSC? What did you think? And do you have any ideas for the story? If so, could you email me, or send me a message via my talk? (It's basically the beginning of the Corpse Empire War, and there will also be ). I ask you 'cause the shockwave was epic, and really made TEG awesome, so I'm wondering if you have more epic ideas). [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 20:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I've read it. I can describe it in one word. EPICNESS. (Antidax and Nightwatcher was extremely entertaining). And TSC will be very long too. Possibly longer then TEG. And if you have any ideas, could you email me? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 20:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) UH That pic of Barraki is now flipped. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 01:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Competition I'm calling it off. You win! I'm going to be gone for a week, and by then you'll be so far ahead of me, I won't know what to do. So you win, great job! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) AHG! You're only half way! YOU'RE KILLING ME! Anyway, that's why I called it off. You earned it. TBHW, as you know, is two thirds of the way done. But I'm bringing it a fresh plot, with people like Zirahk, Antroz, Bitil, and Angonce. (Sorry for using Zirahk without your permission. If you want, I can remove him. It's just that it says on his page that "he joined the Guild sometime during The Bounty Hunter Wars". So I figured I sorta had to use him. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Antimatter Can you please not edit my page, I was the one who created it and sidorak edited it without asking. Thanks for fixing the Antimatter disambiguation page for me. Hey there. Out of interest, why do you keep altering the caps in a page's title? Also, since I need things clear for Dark Realities, and also since Gardorax lacks a page, is it alright if you explain to me what he or she or it for this matter is? --Chicken Bond 21:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Possible big problem... I was under the impression TBHW took place after The Shattering, and as did the Kodax War. Is that right, or wrong? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 21:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, it was just; if it was before the shattering, then I really messed up, and I would have to go re-write alot of the story. Also, what characters should I include from the Bounty Hunters' Guild should I include that I haven't already? Who come in at the time of the story? I'll bet there's at least one that's not in there. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 21:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Good point. Also, thanks. --Chicken Bond 22:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Scene for TBHW I'll be sure to add that in. Also, the Volcanic Eruption is when Antidax escapes his prison, right? Oh, and above, I was talking about; should I add people like Nightmare, Skraaki, or Shadrus? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 23:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and; what is happening with the MU right now? Are they on Metru Nui? (Druing TBHW, I mean). Sorry. I really don't have a good idea of the timeline. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Do Do I have to add to the GMS? I'm in The Creators Of Gigas Magna. Collector1 No link.. There's no link to the WMF that i can see on your userpage. :[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] A favour Hey Slicer, in Bionicle Reviews Wikia, we are doing a contest, the Lariska Contest, and this time we've got some good entries from BZPower members. Could you organize a voting when the deadline is over, here in Custom Bionicles?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Nightfall Wow, I just wanted to say that Nightfall is AMAZING so far! You're an awesome writer. Can't wait to read the rest of the story!! Main Page Are you going to update the Main Page now? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 14:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OK. And you should update the Eternal Game section on Nightwatcher's page. (I'd do it, but I have to sign off now). [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 15:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hello, please have a look at . Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 15:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC)